Vampire Diaries Character Profile's
by VampireDiarieschick99
Summary: Quench your thirst for blood with these incredibly detailed character discriptions. All the characters you could ever think of described in full detail. Please read and review !
1. Stefan Salvatore

Vampire diaries character profile.

_Hey everyone, I know this isn't exactly a story but I love describing characters and places. Love VDchick99 xx_

Stefan Salvatore

Born – 1847, Mystic Fall's, Virginia

Age – 162

Species – Vampire (only drinks animal blood...most of the time)

Parents – Father is Giuseppe Salvatore and Mother is Unknown

Siblings – 1 older Brother, Damon Salvatore

Eyes – Green

Hair – Mousey brown

Features – Rose Tattoo on his right shoulder

Always Carries – A Salvatore signet ring

Residence – The old Salvatore boarding house, uncle / distant nephew, Zach Salvatore

When we first meet Stefan Salvatore in modern day mystic falls, he appears to just be a regular guy – and the hottest new kid in school. All the girls are struck by his smouldering sexy good looks. But Stefan knows there is only one girl in mystic falls for him. It's the gorgeous Elena Gilbert, who after a chance meeting in the school hallway and then in the spooky cemetery, is as in love with him as he is with her. You could call it love at first sight – except Stefan has seen Elena before... born in mystic falls, Stefan led a normal teenage life, until he the beautiful Katherine pierce (who bears an uncanny resemblance to Elena) shows up in town. A cold, evil vampire who uses her powers of mind control and good looks to seduce Stefan AND Damon to her. They both fell in love with her and she turned them into sexy vamps!

He and Elena share a connection and end up dating... until she finds out what he is. she dumps the brooding vampire but obviously it turns good again and they are still currently dating.


	2. Damon Salvatore

Damon Salvatore

Born – 1844, Mystic fall's Virginia

Age – 166

Species - Vampire

Parents – Father is Giuseppe and Mother is Unknown

Siblings – 1 Little brother, Stefan Salvatore

Eyes – Blue

Hair – dark brown

Always carries – A Salvatore signet ring

Residence – The old Salvatore boarding house, run by Uncle / Long distant nephew, Zach Salvatore

Damon Salvatore is a vampire out for revenge; revenge against a brother who caused the death of the woman he loved, Katherine Pierce. As a vampire with no qualms about drinking human blood, when the brothers meet after decades apart, Damon is by far the more powerful of the two. He has immense strength, change his image into the body of a crow which watches over the town and dictates the flow of the freezing fog that rolls in mystic falls. Damon's key purpose is to free Katherine from the tomb were the founders' council trapped her, along with twenty-seven over vampires. But when his love was never imprisoned and had never cared about him or come to see him, his heart is broken into a million pieces. He then turned all his attention to Elena and immediately falls in love with her. But soon enough Stefan starts to realise the chemistry between them and becomes protective of Elena. Will Damon and Stefan ever work out their feud?

_hey everyone, please read and review if you want more character profiles and tell me which character i should describe next! VDchick99 xxx_


	3. Elena Gilbert

Elena Gilbert

Born – 1992, mystic falls, Virginia

Age – 17

Birth mother – Isobel Flemming-saltzman

Birth father – John Gilbert

Mother – Miranda Gilbert

Father – Grayson Gilbert (John Gilberts Brother)

Siblings – One younger brother / Cousin, Jeremy

Eyes – Brown

Hair – Dark Brown

Elena Gilbert was a typical teenager until her world was turned upside down when her parents were tragically killed in a car accident on old wickery bridge. Since then, Elena and her younger brother, Jeremy have been living with their aunt Jenna ever since. Both brother and sister struggled to cope with grief. Jeremy starts to go off the rails and although Elena tells everyone she is fine, her best friend Bonnie knows differently. Then the mysterious Stefan Salvatore arrives and her life changes for ever. It is clear that the pair has inexplicable attraction to one another. But as you know, life in mystic falls is never straightforward. Elena begins to suspect that Stefan is hiding a dark and dangerous secret when she discovers footage of him from 1953 – looking exactly like he does today! Stefan finally admits what he really is. Since saving Elena from the car crash that killed her parents, Stefan has been unable to leave mystic falls, keen to make sure she is nothing like the malicious Katherine Pierce to whom she bears such an uncanny resemblance...

As the mystery of Elena's real parents unfold (Her father is vampire hunter Uncle John Gilbert and her mother is the undead Isobel Flemming-Saltzman) it becomes clear that Elena's link to her Doppelganger is more than just skin deep...


	4. Bonnie Bennet

Bonnie Bennet

Born – 1992, Mystic Fall's, Virginia

Age – 17

Grandmother – Sheila Bennet

Species - Witch

Eyes – Hazelnut Brown

Hair – Dark Brown

Bonnie Bennet is a charming and free-spirited seventeen year old witch. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert – and she's the best friends a girl could ever want. She is loyal and would put her life on the line for the people she loves. Bonnie is considered to be very mature for her age; she defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. Although fleetingly attracted to Damon, Bonnie quickly changes her mind about him after he tried to kill her. Unbeknown to her, she has inherited some magical powers passed down from her Forth-Great-Grandmother, Emily Bennet, Handmaiden to Vampire Katherine Pierce. It is these powers that quickly tell her that her BFF's boyfriend, Stefan is not all that he seems. Bonnie soon becomes fully aware of the potency of her powers when her beloved Grandmother is killed after trying to cast a massive spell to open and list the seal of the tomb and that (we thought) Katherine Was in. She is furious with Stefan, Damon and Elena and blames them all for the death of her Grandmother. She then betrays her Elena by saying she lifted the spell on a device that could of killed Stefan and Damon, but failed to do so. She then realized how she hurt Elena and helped her save the Vampire brothers from a burning buildings.

Bonnie's powers and abilities

**Spell Casting:** Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world.

**Clairvoyance: **The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses.

**Pyrokinesis:** The ability to control and/or produce fire with the mind.

**Geokinesis:** The ability to manipulate solid earth with the mind.

**Aerokinesis:** The ability to control air with the mind.

**Hydrokinesis:** The ability to manipulate water with the mind.

**Telekinesis:** The ability to move objects with the mind.

**Electrokinesis:** The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind.

**Atmokinesis: **The ability to manipulate the weather with the mind.

**Pain Infliction:** Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities.

**Mind Stunning:** Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head.

**Mind Control:** Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. _(Similar to Compulsion)_

**Immunity to Compulsion:** Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires.

**Witches Brew:** Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties.

**Channeling:** Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches.

**Marking Their Death:** Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power.

Tools

**Grimoire's: **Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoire's.

**Talismans: **Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. _It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch._

**Stones & Herbs**: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity.

**Candles: **Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells.


	5. Caroline Forbes

Caroline Forbes

Born – 1992, Mystic Falls, Virginia

Age – 17

Species – Vampire (Turned by Katherine in season 2)

Mother – Elizabeth Forbes (Sheriff Forbes)

Boyfriend – Matt Donovan

Eyes – Blue

Hair – Blonde

Caroline is a bright and cheerful person with an unfortunate tendency to bitchiness. She is very competitive, especially when it comes to Elena Gilbert and is also trying to impress other students at Mystic Falls High. Caroline can always be found immaculately dressed with perfect hair and make-up, but never seems to get the same recognition or attention of people (especially Boys!) as Elena and it drives her mad! Before she catches the eyes of Elena's Ex-Boyfriend, Matt Donovan, She has an unhappy relationship with the sexy Damon Salvatore, which left her feeling used and bruised (oh, and almost DEAD). And although they are dating now, she still feels inferior to Elena, as Matt is not over her. Matt reassures her after their double date with Elena and Stefan that he will always care for Elena because she is also his friend but she is the one that he loves now (and then they end up making out in Stefan's old (but classic) sports car). And all ends happy! Until she is turned into a vampire by Katherine Pierce.


	6. Matt Donovan

Matt Donovan

Born – 1992

Age – 17

Mother – Kelly Donovan

Sister – Vicki Donovan

Girlfriend – Caroline Forbes

Eyes – Blue

Hair – Blonde

Matt is the all American boy next door. He's tall, athletic with Blue eyes and Blonde hair (Perfect for Caroline) and is Elena's Ex-boyfriend. He wears a red and black Mystic Falls Timberwolves (the school football team) jacket most of the time. He is a loyal, protective and caring person. He shows great concern for the health, welfare and virtue of his sister, Vicki, especially after her attack in the pilot and during her stay in the hospital. He is also sure to let Stefan know that he cares about Elena and would do anything for her His relationship with both his sister and irresponsible mother has forced him to grow up sooner and become independent despite his desires to just be a kid.


	7. Katherine Pierce

Katherine Pierce

Born – 1534, Bulgaria

Age – 500 +

Mother and Father – Unknown

Species – Vampire

Eyes – Hazelnut Brown

Hair – Dark Brown

As a human, her name was Katerina Petrova, and she came from Bulgaria. She is what The Originals call a Petrova doppelganger, a human that can be sacrificed to break the curse that binds the vampires to the night. Before she could be sacrificed, a vampire took pity on her and helped her by turning her into a vampire. Katerina soon fled Europe altogether, moving to America. Before her arrival at Mystic Falls in 1864, she changed her name to Katherine Pierce. Black-haired and brown-eyed, she appears very sweet and seductive on the surface, but her personality could change in an instant into someone who was impulsive and, at times, not very nice. The Vampire Katherine Pierce entered the lives of Damon and Stefan Salvatore in 1864, during the last throes of the American Civil War. She arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, Travelling as an orphan with her Handmaid, Emily Bennet. Using her powers of mind control, she had soon compelled both brothers to fall completely in love with her. Unfortunately it was Stefan's love that inadvertently led her to banishment from Mystic falls. When the Founders' Council entombed twenty-seven vampires in the church, Damon believed that Katherine was one of those who had been trapped. He struck a bargain Emily, asking that she cast a spell to safely protect those vampires who had been entombed. In return he vowed to protect all of her descendants. For over 100 years, Damon waits for the chance to open the tomb and free his love. But when that time comes, it seems that Katherine was never trapped at all and has been free to be with Damon – but she has chosen not to find him. She does not love him. But she comes crawling back to mystic fall's posing as Elena and kisses Damon! Has Katerina Patrova's Obsession with the Salvatore Brothers ended or has it only just begun?


End file.
